


after hours

by rea_vkm (readeption)



Series: after hours [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readeption/pseuds/rea_vkm
Summary: if you closethe doorthe night could last forever





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> named for the velvet underground song, performed by moe tucker.
> 
> thank-you to emuyh whose art continues to inspire me. and to the comment from Ren on the last fic.

When Lance wakes, the light’s gone out.

For a moment, he fears he might be paralysed. But the fear doesn’t come. Instead, it feels more like a shift. Something that has been dislocated but put right again.

Keith is mouthing at his shoulder. It feels like words.

‘Yeah?’ croaks Lance. Everything feels warm and soft.

Keith raises his head. ‘Sorry,’ he says.

‘It’s okay,’ says Lance. ‘We missed dinner, huh?’ Trying not to be awkward.

‘Oh,’ Keith says. ‘Did you want to go to the kitchens?’

‘No,’ says Lance quickly.

Lance thinks Keith is gazing at him. Then he leans forward to touch Lance’s lips with his own. He puts a hand on Lance’s bare stomach, and dimly the other boy realises Keith still has the gloves on.

Keith tears away from him, his hand coming up to gently trace the shape of Lance’s face, trailing over his eyebrow and down to his cheek and over his mouth. Nerve endings fire off beneath Lance’s skin and he imagines it trembling, muscles moving involuntarily like they do when you’re about to cry.

Keith’s breath tickles his throat. Lance feels the body curled around his, fully: the heel of Keith’s right foot touching the slope of Lance’s left; the press of his left knee into Lance’s hip; the weight on Lance’s upper arm of Keith’s head, his hair unkempt and brushing Lance’s elbow with each minute movement.

They kiss like this for a while. Lance touches Keith chastely, skimming the back of his hand down Keith’s side before pressing the palm against the small of his back and pulling him just that bit closer.

Lance spreads his legs.

Keith follows him between them, kneels there and leans forward with Lance’s face in his hands.

Suddenly he breaks the kiss. Lance feels Keith’s lips press to his cheekbone, the bridge of his nose – Keith’s neck smells good – his forehead. Keith kisses his jaw and returns to his mouth, dragging Lance’s lips open and moving his tongue inside.

Lance moans and tightens his hold in Keith’s hair. With Keith so close like this, Lance can feel every twitch and tremor of his body, and when he tugs at Keith’s scalp Keith trembles and jerks his hips.

‘You’re getting hard,’ Lance whispers.

Keith breathes fast, and nods into Lance’s shoulder. His whole face is hot and he can feel the swell of their cocks between Lance’s thighs. He shifts and relishes the whine breaking from Lance’s throat, like he can’t believe it feels this good, still.

Lance tugs Keith’s hair again and he has to shove his mouth against Lance’s skin to muffle the sound he makes.

He drags up his head and pulls Lance’s face towards him, imagining he can look into his eyes.

‘I want you in my mouth.’

A long pause. Keith holds his breath and keeps his eyes on Lance’s face, which doesn’t seem to be moving.

Lance moves his arm and fiddles with the light before turning it on. It emits a very soft, very rosy glow over the both of them. And Keith can finally see Lance’s face.

‘Yes,’ he breathes, face open. And he spreads his legs obscenely wide. Keith can feel just how hard he is.

He takes a deep breath. Lance’s body is pliant and warm beneath his and Keith runs his hands all over him, pulling his hips closer and grinding into the feeling. Lance’s mouth falls open in a cry of pleasure when Keith wraps a hand around him, and fucks into the loose fist. He flings one arm over his eyes and clutches at Keith with the other, fingers digging into the skin hard enough to bruise.

Keith growls and shifts back, taking those fingers in his and squeezing them hard. Precum trickles over his hand so maybe it’s not just him that pain is a thing for. Or maybe Lance just likes being manhandled.

With this in mind, Keith pulls Lance roughly up and claims his mouth with sharp kisses, gripping him so close there’s not an inch of Lance’s front that he can’t feel, and vice versa. He lets Lance go just as quickly. Lance flops back onto the mattress and says, ‘Fuck, Keith.’

It’s now or never. Keith shifts back down and drops his head, exhaling into the crease of Lance’s thigh before surrendering. He mouths at the base of Lance’s cock, the flesh so hot, so responsive as he licks up the shaft and over the head.

‘Fuck… _Keith_ ,’ cries Lance. He’s trying so hard to keep his hips still, tries shifting them from side to side instead of thrusting up. The wet pleasure of Keith’s mouth is spreading slowly through him and settling behind his balls in a hot pool. He grabs desperately at Keith’s hand and laces their fingers together, relishing the damp heat there from their sweat – then Keith’s tongue is on him again and all smaller pleasures drop out of his head.

Keith licks at Lance tortuously slow. Lance drags their joined hands onto his stomach and Keith takes the opportunity to press his belly button.

The winded sensation is too much. Lance heaves in a breath and almost sobs it out when Keith engulfs the head of his cock with that mouth, and then he can’t – _not_. Talk.

‘Keith, fuck, Keith. It feels so good, you feel so good. I can’t believe this is happening, I can’t believe this is happening. I didn’t know it could feel so good. Keith, fuck, baby –‘

Keith groans around Lance’s cock and Lance cranes his neck to watch him suck it down. The head of his cock taps into the back of Keith’s throat and Lance’s orgasm jumps at him.

‘Keith, don’t stop, I’m gonna come’ and Lance should be saying _if you don’t want a mouthful of my jizz you should pull off_ but he just wails the next time Keith hollows his cheeks, and when Keith plunges forcefully, like he wants Lance’s come in his mouth like he wants it, Lance can’t refuse him.

He bucks his hips and moans into his forearm and all of his bones disappear.

Keith gently eases Lance out of his mouth. ‘Shit, you’re hot,’ he murmurs, but Lance doesn’t hear.

Keith’s own erection throbs painfully and he manoeuvres over so Lance won’t feel it.

‘Keith,’ Lance says quietly, still with his face turned towards the ceiling.

‘Yeah?’ Keith responds hoarsely.

‘That was so…’ Lance shudders, ‘ _so_ good.’

Keith grins slightly wildly at him.

‘You know that, right?’ Lance murmurs. ‘Because Jesus Christ Keith.’

Feeling very affectionate, Keith presses butterfly kisses down Lance’s thigh and over his knee. The limb jerks over his arm, a reflex.

Lance says something but Keith is lost in his thoughts – admittedly salacious.

‘Sorry?’ he blurts. ‘Did you say something?’

‘I said you need it too, don’t you?’ Lance sounds drily amused but also slightly nervous.

‘I do,’ Keith says gently. ‘But you don’t have to.’

‘I want to,’ says Lance, and instead of stubborn like usual, he sounds earnest and frail. ‘Never leave a man behind, Keith. Including your little man.’

The awfulness of this is such that Keith can only laugh. Lance finally lifts his arm and looks up at him, mouth spreading wide in a grin that makes Keith’s stomach do a somersault.

Then Lance lunges forward and kisses him, licking his taste from Keith’s mouth and turning them over slowly so it’s Keith on his back, now, and Lance on top of him.

Lance grins, and Keith just looks up at him. His heart hurts a little bit. Lance is so _good_.

Good as he stretches out those long legs and moves between Keith’s, good as he’s keeping eye contact with his mouth so close to the tip of Keith’s cock, good as his tongue flicks out –

Good as he swirls his tongue round and lowers his head, going further down each time – good even when Keith bucks his hips, lost in the pleasure and Lance jerks back.

‘Sorry,’ Keith starts. ‘Sorry, Lance.’

‘It’s okay,’ says Lance. He swallows, and then says, ‘You can. You can thrust, into my mouth. If you want.’

Keith stares at him before sighing in relief, trying not to let his arousal at this prospect show. ‘Thank you, Lance.’

‘No problem. I like it too, y’know?’

Keith smiles brightly before very tentatively putting a hand on Lance’s head. He slides it into Lance’s hair and tugs very gently, causing the other boy to gasp quietly. Then he pushes down on the back of Lance’s head, and Lance lets Keith guide him until he fits his lips around his cock. He keeps eye contact until the first lick, and Keith feels a little bit like he’s dying.

Slowly, Lance takes more and more of Keith into his mouth, breathing deeply through his nose. It’s on the other side of too much, and Lance takes a second to pop off and breathe.

He looks anxiously up Keith’s body at his face. His eyes are closed and he’s tilted his head back, exposing the pale flesh of his throat, blemished as it is by Lance’s kisses. His bare chest heaves with ragged breaths. And still that trusting, gloved hand is in Lance’s hair, the leather on his scalp and the electricity between his fingertips and Lance’s skin –

Lance puts his mouth back on him. He laves his tongue over Keith’s tip, swirling over the head and around the top of Keith’s foreskin. Keith’s hips buck, and Lance quickly fits his lips over his teeth before Keith slides deeper.

Keith groans as the head of his cock hits the roof of Lance’s mouth. ‘Lance,’ he says breathily. ‘Tell me when?’

Lance hums in assent and Keith jerks, making a sound of sheer desperation before Lance pats him comfortingly on the thigh. Keith looks up and Lance nods.

‘Okay,’ he whispers, and it goes from there.

Lance does his best to keep his throat and jaw open. He still has to hold back a gag at the first of Keith’s hard thrusts. Tears well in the backs of his eyes.

It gets easier. A harsh sucking sound comes involuntarily from Lance’s throat and Keith groans, twisting his fingers in Lance’s hair and pulling hard. Lance cries out around the dick in his mouth, and Keith releases it before beginning to murmur, ‘Lance… Lance…’

Lance pulls up, smacking his lips. ‘All good?’ he croaks.

‘ _God, yes_ ,’ moans Keith. ‘Don’t stop, please don’t –‘

He breaks off with a grunt as Lance slides his mouth back over him, bobbing quickly up and down. It’s as he sinks down to the base again that Keith comes, filling Lance’s mouth.

Lance gives a huge gulp and raises his head. He wipes his mouth.

Keith gazes down at him and looks as though he’s not quite here. Lance grins lazily.

‘All good?’ he asks again.

‘All good.’

Lance crawls up and snuggles against him, pulling him close. He’s warm, slightly sweaty. Lance buries his nose in Keith’s hair and thinks, _I really like this_.

Keith snuggles him just as closely, and it’s like this for a minute. Then he says, ‘I’m gonna get some water. Want some?’

‘Yeah.’

When Keith comes back Lance is half-asleep. He’s thankful for the crisp drink and swills it in his mouth before swallowing. Keith looks amused. Lance gives in to something and asks, ‘Have you done this before?’

Keith’s expression changes from amusement to deep thought, which is a new one on him. ‘Um… a little bit. At the Garrison. But… only the – the giving head. And…’

‘And what?’

‘It didn’t feel like this. To be honest, last night I was running on – on anxiety. Like, anxious excitement.’

‘Yeah,’ says Lance, exhaling. ‘Me too.’ He lies back down and so does Keith.

Keith nuzzles into his shoulder. ‘It was still really good,’ he says earnestly. Warmth diffuses through Lance at this, and he moves to play with Keith’s hair.

‘Keith,’ Lance murmurs, his eyes closed.

‘Mm?’

‘Do you think we could keep doing this? Do this again, I mean?’

A pause, and then: kisses to his shoulder, and up his collarbone to his neck; ‘I am… one hundred percent –‘ a kiss – ‘down for that.’ Keith pulls Lance into his arms. ‘Any time.’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this procrastinating a university essay due Tuesday 17th, catching up on Voltron, doing laundry etc. Third and final instalment next week!  
> Thanks for reading. I hope no one from my real life ever finds this.


End file.
